Talk to Me
by broken-Angel-requiem-Soul
Summary: AU. The rest of sentence was blacked out after the 'p' word. Psychologist? That was a word Hinata hated as much as hospital! She's been there more than what should be considered normal! She had to get out of this. DateME entry.


**Talk to Me**

This had to be tantamount or even worse than hell, Hinata decided. How did this ever happen?

_"Hinata," Temari, one of her few friends said, "I think you should visit a Psychologist-"_

_The rest of sentence was blacked out after the 'p' word. Psychologist? That was a word Hinata hated as much as hospital! She's been there more than what should be considered normal!! She _had _to get out of this._

_"T-T-Tema-ari-i cha-an, I-I don-n't need-d to-o see o-one."_

_"That's a load of Bull, Hinata. We both know it. Look," the blonde said, putting her hand on her friend shoulder and bending down to her level. "This guy is good -- I mean he had to be for _Gaara_ not to skip a meeting."_

_"I-Im f-fine-e,"_

_"Oh, really?" The hand that was on Hinata shoulder was moved to her hip as she raised a skeptical eyebrow. "'Cuz I already got you an appointment..." She ignored the shock expression on her friends face in favor of getting something behind the sofa and placed it behind her back. Time for plan B. "Well since you don't need it, I guess that you can do paintball with me and some of my dad security officers, then?"_

_A slow, tentative nod answered the question._

_"Just so you know, we ain't using those paintball guns. We'll be using these!" With a grin, Temari took the item from behind her back and raised it like she was going to shoot at Hinata, who paled considerable and backed away upon seeing the weapon._

_Being the CEO's daughter of Sabaku Weaponry Industry had its perks. What was in the young Sabaku hands was an AK-47._

_"Of course we'll be using bullet-proof vests. And no shooting below the belt, or the arms, and most importantly, the head."_

_"I-I'll g-go." It was the lesser of two evils._

_"Great. It's tomorrow!"_

...That's how. Temari can be very _convincing _(and/or scary) when she wants to be. It's probably a trait she got from her brother, Gaara. But how could that be possible when he's younger than her?

Hinata broke out of her musing by the music, _Moonlight Sonata Movement 1 _by Beethoven, playing. Normally, she'd love classical music, but it gave the therapy room a creepy vibe and taken into account the dim lights, Hianta fidgeted and jumped at every noise.

"Good evening, Hyuuga-san. I am your therapist, Pein." Hinata turned towards the speaker and nearly fell to the floor by the sight of her therapist. With spikey, red hair that framed his face like Naruto's. Both his ears had multiply piercings; his nose had three piercings with what looked like metal rods; and the piercings at the corners of his bottom lips was reminiscent of a vampires. This guy was her psychologist?! Looks like he needs to talk to one more than her.

"H-Hello-o, P-Pein s-san,"

An awkward silence -- for Hinata anyway -- followed the introductions. The Beethoven music still playing in the backround, a scale of high notes then low notes and high notes again.

"You know of pain."

Hinata blinked at the statement. Usually, her therapists ask her, 'Do you know why you're here?' or, 'Please tell me about yourself," She didn't have to ask what he meant, Pein took her silence as an answer.

"I have reviewed your files, Hyuuga san." At this, Hinata bowed her head; an interfusion of embarrassment and shame. "You understand the agony of physical and mental abuse. You are the product of the affliction."

Another paused ensured as Hinata thought of her childhood. That's when she noticed the change in music, _Chopin: Nocturne NO. 20 in C-sharp minor, _a song that her sister, Hanabi, the piano prodigy, played at age four. That song brought up bad memories, resentment, pain. Her mother leaving, her father's yelling, her cousin hatred, her sister aloofness... their glares... accusing words whispered behind her back... countless hours she spent crying. Her suicidal-

"This is why I have become a Psychologist, Hyuuga san." Pein words interrupted Hinata thoughts from diving deeper into depression when he saw how tightly her hand was clenched. "I wish for a world where only happiness resides."

"T-Tha-at's not-t p-possi-ible-e." Nervously, Hinata poked her pointer fingers together when she felt her therapist eyes on her; she had just insulted his dreams. After all who was she to judge? When she was younger she had pictured herself as superhero flying away. But as she got older, the illusion faded away -- there was no such thing as a fairy tale ending, only it's beginning. Then it all crashes down.

"You're right." He stated calmly, and Hinata was shocked that she looked up and inadvertently locked gazes with those orange eyes. "In order to have peace in this world, we must eradicate pain, war. So this is my utopia, where I help those who share my agony. This, is my plan to make the planet brighter."

Hianta was stunned at the revelation, and she was sure that her mouth was open. Suddenly the lights were bright and the piano songs stopped. Was it time to go?

"See you next week." Pein said, and Hinata was glad Temari got to go, he was an interesting, although unorthodox psychologist.

_"Pain is universal. Pain is beauty. Pain binds, and only those who know of it can break its growth. We must stop it before it ends us."_

**Author notes:**

**So, what do you think? I hope everyone is in character. Cookie for anyone that can find the allusion I used from **A Child Called, 'It'

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or A Child Called, 'It'


End file.
